Daughter of Sadness
by kusaribe hakaze
Summary: Los secretos queman a sus portadores, más a aquellos que han vivido con ellos más tiempo del esperado. Lo que comenzó hace años, debe llegar a un fin.


Toronto, Canadá; 1955

El frío calaba los huesos, pero por tan solo un momento a su lado, podía ignorarlo o simplemente aceptarlo. Sentía como lentamente la sangre se le iba congelando en las venas, como estaba dejando este mundo. Sara Van Sherwood olvido hasta su propio nombre esa fría noche de invierno.

Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, observaban con amor al chico frente ella. Matthew Oldfield, un mortal a diferencia de ella. Ella sonreía con felicidad, desconociendo su futuro. Ojala y jamás lo hubiera conocido. Ambos tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca, no entendía porque él se había tomado la molestia de ir a un lugar tan apartado.

Sara recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras el cabello castaño rubio caía sobre su espalda; un brazalete destelló en su mano y ella sonrió.

¿Lo amaba? Sí. Pero había un problema mayor _._

A pesar de que ella no sentía el frío, tenía pena por él. A ella ni siquiera le importaba lo que sucedía, solo un último momento y un final.

—Te irás mañana, ¿Cierto? —preguntó ella. Su tono de voz como siempre era suave. Pero ahora tenía leves tintes de tristeza.

—Haz tomado tu decisión, Hunter se quedara. Yo no.

El chico castaño habló, era un tono frío y cruel; pero también, al igual que en el tono de ella, se denotaba tristeza.

—Sabes por qué, no sobrevivirías más años aquí, en la tierra bajo la colina. Te está enfermando más —susurro ella, con desesperación.

Cuando Felicia trajo a los dos hermanos a la corte. Le advirtió que uno de ellos moriría sí lo escogía. Poco tiempo después descubrió que era verdad. Solo pocos humanos lograban pasar la transformación y mucho más soportar el peso de esta. Las hadas les regalaban inmortalidad, pero el precio era muy caro. Perdían todo rastro de humanidad y sentimientos posibles.

Como ella, simplemente como ella.

—Te amo.

—Yo igual, siempre lo haré.

Él beso su frente, pero no la abrazo. No podía abrazarla, era la forma de asesinarla. Eso y el hierro. Por las venas de Sara corría sangre de ambas cortes, de hecho ella era muy extraña. Con apariencia humana, pero simplemente con una marca de nacimiento que recorría sus manos.

—Te pedí despedirnos aquí, en la tierra de los mortales. Por qué es el único lugar donde no tengo poderes. Donde soy como tú. —sentenció ella mientras tomaba su mano.

Matthew estaba triste, pero nervioso mas sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

—Esta será nuestra última noche. Mañana no me recordaras. Ni tampoco a Hunter.

Un suspiro, fue lo que escuchó ella. Mientras que él rompía una barita de bambú. Era la señal; así finalizaría la noche. Entonces ella se levantó, el vestido rojo que portaba se volvió de un tono blanquecino. Su cabello se volvió negro. Se había dado cuenta. Estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo agradecida. Al fin sabia la verdad

—Lo siento, pero lo que nos hiciste a nosotros fue mucho peor de lo que sufrirás —dijo Matthew levantándose de la banca, sacando una cuerda fina y larga. Sara retrocedió, pero era débil ahí.

Durante años y años lo espero, pero viniendo de él; eso dolía. Espero su muerte durante siglos, pero así no le gustaba. Pero él tenia razón, había infligido mucho daño y tenia que pagar.

—Fuiste tan altanera, tan molesta. Nos volvimos locos. ¡Casi mate a mi hermano por ti! —gritó él, mientras le tomaba las manos y amarraba la cuerda, la cual la quemo sin fin. Era hierro.

—No, no, no. Yo los amaba a los dos por igual. ¡NO! —comenzó a gritar y patalear. Sara estaba incrédula ante las palabras que gritaba. Sabia perfectamente lo que había hecho, sabia que había jugado con fuego. Había dañado a los más bello que se encontraba a su alrededor y sí, fue a Matthew a quien daño más.

Desvió la mirada y profirió un sonido de resignación, al ver a una joven castaña y a otro chico con los mismos ojos azules de Matthew. Christine Crawford y Hunter Oldfield.

—Perdón.

Escucho decir al joven que la retenía, pero realmente sonaba una disculpa para él. Ella apretó los labios, aun así las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar recorriendo su pálido rostro. Christine comenzó a hablar, a canturrear un cántico. Sonaba dulce para ella. La primera lágrima cayó al suelo nevado. Sara soltó un grito penetrante y agudo.

—Memoria praeteriti et futuri mutatio, fata mutari. Immortalitas iuvenes, et erunt mihi.

Sara sintió como si se quemara por dentro, le estaban arrebatando su destino y su inmortalidad, o eso dedujo de las palabras en latín. Otra de sus lágrimas cayo a la nieve, con esta era la segunda.

—Et omne maledictum non cadet super illos iam tres iudicium ut pereant.

La última frase, se pronunció. Sara sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de existir. La tercera y última lágrima cayo, al igual que la maldición sobre ellos tres.


End file.
